


When Greta Met Jareth

by breejah



Series: 'Quick Fic/Photo Prompt' Labyrinth Challenges [19]
Category: Gremlins (Movies), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, FWUCollections, Innuendos Abound, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breejah/pseuds/breejah
Summary: AKA - “What if a Gremlin joined the Goblins?”Greta is just minding her own business when suddenly, she’s sucked into another world with the man of her dreams.Rated T; pure crack fic inspired by a photo prompt.





	When Greta Met Jareth

__

_Photo prompt art by Chilalisnowbird._

* * *

 

She didn’t exactly know where she was, only that she’d slipped out of the building she was in when one of the other gremlins shouted something about wishing and - ‘poof!’ - she was sucked down into some odd hole with odd little creatures like her. Then, later, when she’d been tugged back to the castle she found herself in, she’d seen HIM.

He was glorious. Tall, handsome, with legs for days and — other things she wanted to explore. It had to be done right, though, so she took her time getting ready. Finally, when the castle had grown dark and the magnificent creature she’d spotted before slipped into his bed chambers, she staged her surprise.

It wasn’t HER fault he liked to sleep in the nude. Nor was it her fault he seemed to mutter and move a lot. Only when she was posed, snapping her fingers to light the magic in the room that would turn on the candles to a flickering romantic scene, did she pounce.

Watching the transformation on his face, from surprise, to shock, to horror, made her giggle with glee. “Just you wait, handsome,” she grinned, laying one on him, “until I get this thong off. Then I’m all yours, baby.”

Sadly, her plans were ruined, when that magnificent specimen of manhood screeched and turned into a bloody OWL of all things. She blinked, sputtering, as he took off out the window.

“How DISGUSTING!” She finally screamed, stomping out of the room. “I don’t diddle birds, you sick twisted creep!”


End file.
